


SarahBeth's Lists of Favorite Authors

by SarahBeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Favorite Author, Lists, Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBeth/pseuds/SarahBeth
Summary: A way to keep track of my favourite authors according to their specialities instead of scanning through my subscriptions as I try to remember who writes what.





	

Marvel 616

 **Amuly**  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly

 **Caius**  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius

 **Domarzione**  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione The notes on my bookmark for the series "Freezer Burn" say it all: _The most skillful execution of Marvel fanfiction I've read to date. Better than some of the actual comics storylines due to the additional scene-setting capabilities of prose versus comics. Author's research is comparable to Mad_Lori's work...But even more so. Unparalleled authenticity in the jargon, slang and (much harder to translate into written work) ethos of modern and WWII military culture. As a devotee of the modern comics (esp. Brubaker's work), this is the single most canon-compliant depiction of Winter Soldier and Black Widow I've yet seen._

 **Gloss**  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss

[Nix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix) writes Comics Avengers, NOT MCU. Works are Cap/Iron Man. Many occur during the pre-Civil War period of Avengers Vol. 5, which is a great lineup of team members as well as domestic life in the tower. Author of the post-Extremis [Bonding 'Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/15841). The smut, though infrequent in their works, is scorching hot. 

**Sineala**  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala

 **Vassalady**  
This author gets major props for delving into the lives of the more obscure and less glamorous characters from the history of Captain America comics. Yet in their time, these characters were as integral to Cap and Steve Rogers stories as Sharon and Falcon are today. E.g., Jack Monroe, Bernie Rosenthal, and Arnie Roth.  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady 

\-----------

Podficcers

 **QuietNight**  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight  
My favourite for several reasons, both technical and artistic. Her MCU characterizations are, hands down, the best I've ever heard.

 **SallySparrow017**  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017  
One of the few (maybe even the only?) podficcers who I enjoy reading stories with explicit erotic content. She does those scenes with subtlety, allowing the arousing language to do its own work.


End file.
